Footsteps Series 4: Sincerely Yours, God
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Meeting The Winchesters. After her hunting activities are revealed to the JLA, Ollie and Clark are *not* happy with Chloe, and punish her by sending her on a normal, boring vacation. Of course, here she meets a pint sized prophet with a message.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

Sequel to: Meeting The Winchesters

Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt Used # 110: Locutions.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Dragging her suitcase a little awkwardly behind her up the stone walkway towards the homey Manor Inn, Chloe balanced the huge Sombrero on her head with her other hand, and took in a deep sigh as she trudged on forwards. It was a battle to walk on the cobblestone pathway with her high heels, and she wondered why exactly she'd thought high heels were acceptable footwear during this forced vacation. Probably, she guessed, it was because she never really wore them otherwise. When she was with the Justice League on their missions she wore comfortable shoes, and when she was out hunting stilettos were the _farthest_ thing from sensible footwear so she only brought a pair that she had were sensible pimps only used during certain research trips.

Now, though, Chloe regretted having decided to live on the wild side and having gone girly for once in her life.

After that chance meeting and interesting partnership with the Winchester brothers on the ghoul case, Chloe and her team had had to go save Canary, Aquaman, and Cyborg, which had thankfully distracted her two 'guard dogs' for a bit. But once everyone was safe and back home Chloe hadn't been able to put off the talking to she'd _known_ she'd get from the two men who thought themselves her big brothers...and keepers. Clark nor Ollie had been happy to learn what she was _really_ doing during her supposed vacations, and then had been less than pleased when they realized all the dangerous situations she'd put herself in without even giving them a _hint_.

So, they'd gotten together and decided that the only suitable punishment they could come up with was for her to _actually_ have a boring, normal, uneventful vacation in a boring, normal, uneventful place.

This was why Chloe was here in the middle of the deep countryside, farther from civilization than she'd ever been before, surrounded by nothing but deep forest and meadows and mountain views. The place was beautiful, serene, like something from a Thomas Kincaid painting.

Chloe groaned.

She was going to die of boredom before the day was finished!

Nearly tripping when her heel caught in one of the spaces between the rocks, Chloe flailed her arms out wildly, trying to regain her balance as she dropped the hold she had on her suitcase. She regained her balance and stayed like that for a moment, still, testing her footing, before tugging at her lodged heel. It wouldn't budge.

"Great." She muttered, lowering her handbag to the walkway before stepping out of her shoes. The blonde turned towards them, eyed the situation, and gave the heel a tug.

Even now it refused to move.

"I'm supposed to be here to relax." She muttered to herself, stuffing her free shoe into her bag and concentrating all her efforts on the stuck one. "Haven't even entered the building yet and I'm already stressed out."

The blonde made a face and leaned down, giving a little squeak and raising her hands to steady the huge Sombrero Bart had gotten her from one of his many visits to Mexico, and the boys had forced her to wear so that she could begin to 'embrace' the feeling of 'fun'. The Sombrero nearly slipped off her head as she was leaning forwards, and she was forced to leave one hand on it as she bent to her knees and tugged on her shoe.

"Here you go."

Looking up, Chloe's eyes widened when she saw a young girl around nine standing in front of her with a bottle of WD-40.

"Uh, _thank you_." Taking the can from the girl's hand, Chloe shook the bottle and sprayed it around her heel, before passing the can back to the waiting girl. This time, when she yanked at her shoe, the heel slipped free easily. "_Thank the gods._" She stuffed that shoe in her bag as well and shouldered the strap before reaching for her suitcase handle and straightening once more with an awkward smile. "I guess you're used to city women foolishly getting their heels stuck, huh?"

The girl shook her head. "No. I knew it'd happen to you though, so I got the WD-40 out from last night."

Chloe blinked, a little shocked. "You can see the future?"

It wasn't that she didn't believe it, the gods knew that the blonde had seen her fair share of magic, but it surprised her how open about it the little girl was being.

"Of course not. That's silly." The girl grinned in amusement. "The voice told me."

"The...voice?" Chloe frowned, following the child as she began to lead the way to the Manor, not caring that she was now barefoot. "Voices talk to you?"

What exactly did they say?

It usually was something bad like 'kill the cat'.

"Only one voice." The child cleared, pulling a strand of dark blonde hair behind her ear. "And he just tells me things. Like answers to a pop quiz...or answers to those questions on Jeopardy." She grinned, obviously amused. "He _really_ likes jeopardy."

"Who does?" Chloe frowned, wondering if there was a ghost in this converted Manor who was haunting the kid.

"God, of course." The girl replied as if this should be obvious, still smiling. "It's how I knew you'd be here today, and that you'd get your shoe stuck." She shook the can of WD-40. "He's also good at finding things I lost." She sighed. "I'm forgetful, so it's helpful."

Chloe stopped just shy of the front door. "God...talks to you."

On her best day Chloe wasn't even sure she _believed_ in the existence of a god, so this was, well, it was interesting. It wasn't to say she believed the girl's claims per se, but the kid could be getting her information from another means whom she either just assumed was god or passed himself off as god.

"Not _all_ the time...he's kinda busy." The girl replied congenially, opening the door wide for the guest. "It started after mom and I moved away. I began hearing this voice and I was so scared at first because I thought it was something like Maggie all over again...but then he explained that I'm a prophet, and that that sensitivity of mine was one of the things that opened me up to Maggie in the first place." She seemed so serene as she spoke. "He's not in heaven you know, he's on earth somewhere, alone." She tilted her head to the side, contemplatively. "He doesn't speak to me all the time, only whenever he has a message for me...or has time some time free to check in for a chat. I don't think he has a lot of friends." She leaned in, lowering her voice as if sharing a huge secret. "Between you and me, I think he's just _really_ lonely."

Prophet?

The blonde gazed at the child.

Did...did prophets really exist?

In this day and age?

And...and why choose a _child_ to be a prophet?

Or was this some spirit or demon playing around with the kid?

Shaking her head slightly at that last thought, Chloe was about to enter when she noticed red brick dust surrounding the building. She hesitated for a second, before stepping over the unbroken line, and when her gaze flittered to the inside of the foyer it immediately fell upon a very inconspicuous looking vase to her side in the corner. It would look like any normal vase to the untrained eye, but Chloe recognized the pattern on the front of it. It was a Quincunx...otherwise known as a five-pot, which was used in hoodoo spell work to fix a spell or 'trick' in place. The blonde made her way towards the vase and tipped it towards her slightly, raising an eyebrow at what she found within.

Blood root.

"It's a powerful charm to ward off enemies." The girl up front announced easily."Just like the red brick dust you noticed. It circles the house, and keeps evil people from crossing over into our home."

Chloe had known this already.

"But you knew that already." The girl smiled easily.

"God tell you all about laying down tricks?" Chloe asked uneasily, following the girl to the abandoned receptionist's desk.

The child shook her head. "My grandmother learnt hoodoo from her maid when she was young, and she was actually using it to keep us safe from the ghost of her little sister, Maggie, but when she had a stroke she couldn't keep Maggie back." She sighed. "I didn't know, neither did mom, and when Maggie appeared to me I was lonely and wanted a friend. In the end I would have drowned if the Winchesters hadn't come to help-and if Granny Rose hadn't sacrificed herself so Maggie could have the eternal playmate she really wanted." The kid shook her head. "Maggie really wasn't evil, she was just _really_ lonely."

Chloe's eyes widened at all of this information...and at the fact that she'd stumbled upon someone _else_ whom Sam and Dean Winchester had known and helped.

"You know them, Sam and Dean." The kid smiled. "God told me you would meet them before you met me." She then blinked, holding out her hand. "I'm Tyler Thompson by the way! My mother, Susan, is the owner of this place."

"Chloe, Chloe Sullivan." Chloe shook her little head, a little disoriented. "But you probably already knew that, huh?"

"Yeah, but it's customary to introduce yourselves when you first meet someone." Tyler replied, sounding like she was reciting said information. "And continuing with your previous question, since my grandmother knew Hoodoo, she jotted down all she learnt, and when we unpacked our things here we found her books. Mom wanted to burn them, she was still kinda shook up after everything with Maggie, but she eventually came around."

"Why exactly are you telling me all of this?" Chloe couldn't keep from asking any longer, completely confused. "These sorts of things are usually kept private."

"Tyler?" A voice called from the back as a door opened and a pretty redhead appeared, eyes widening as they rested on Chloe. "You look exactly like she said you would." Her eyes rose to Chloe's head. "Down to the Sombrero."

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Chloe yanked the Sombrero off of her head and cleared her throat. "Uhm, I'm Chloe Sullivan."

"Susan Thompson." The redhead shook her head, as if trying to displace fog within or something, as she came forwards and shook the outstretched hand. "Have you met my daughter?"

"_Mom_." Tyler rolled her eyes before returning her attention to Chloe. "We don't have a long time to chat. Your friends are going to have an emergency and come for you in a couple of minutes, so I need to tell you this while they're still unaware of the problem."

Chloe blinked, shocked.

"I have a message for you." The kid replied. "God wants you to know that he _didn't_ 'let' Jimmy die, but that it was his time to go, and that he's having the time of his life in heaven taking pictures of everything and everyone. Especially Saint Paul. They're very close." Tyler replied, not seeming to notice how pale the blonde woman had suddenly become. "Also, God takes issue with the fact that you don't really believe he exists." Tyler admitted sheepishly. "He says that after all the things you've miraculously survived...like falling out of the window of that castle, or being infected with that Kryptonian bug, or being bitten by that friend of yours who had the vampire-like rabies virus, or that time you made that deal with Lionel Luthor because you were hurt and jealous and spiteful because you saw your friends Lana and Clark kissing in the loft of his family's barn...God kinda thinks that the fact that you've survived all of that should be proof enough that he exists. He also stated that your guardian angel, and I quote, deserves a raise..._and_ a reward for being so dedicated and faithful to you and your safety."

Chloe let out a choked sound that could either be a cry or chuckle, not even she was sure exactly which it was.

Suddenly the sound of a helicopter approaching disturbed the sky.

Susan hurried to the window and looked out. "It says _Queen_ on the side."

"Yeah, it belongs to Oliver Queen, her colleague." Tyler nodded. "They have two teammates who can move faster than we can blink and usually they'd send one of them to collect her since it's quicker, but they don't know I know that, and since we're supposed to be civilians they're coming to pick her up like this."

Chloe shook her head, unable to believe all of the things this kid knew.

"Chloe." Tyler frowned, reaching out and grabbing her hand. "You need to pay attention, this is the most important part."

The blonde nodded, pulling a strand of blonde hair behind her ear as she wiped at her eyes.

"You have to jump." Tyler announced slowly.

Green eyes narrowed in confusion. "I have to jump?" Chloe frowned. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't clarify, said you'd know what he meant when the time came." Tyler sighed. "But he said it was important you didn't forget. You need to _jump_."

Chloe brought a hand to her forehead, confused and a little worried. "I won't forget."

"_Good_." Tyler nodded, before looking up. "You should probably go. The one who likes to swim naked is in trouble."

Susan's eyes widened at that description.

So did Chloe's.

_Aquaman_.

"Thank you." Chloe whispered, sending the girl a quick smile before grabbing her things and hurrying out of the door, meeting a flustered Oliver halfway. "What happened to AC?" She wanted to know, handing him her suitcase as they quickened their pace towards the awaiting chopper.

"How did you know something happened to Aquaman?" Oliver asked in utter confusion, head ducked low as they neared the helicopter.

"Not important right now." She climbed into the chopper and fastened her seatbelt as Oliver did the same, and they took off, Victor in the pilot's seat.

"It's bad, Sullivan." Victor declared once she'd put on a helicopter headset, his voice rumbling in her ears. "We might just have to even say a little prayer for this one. It's _that_ serious."

She remained silent, letting everything soak in.

For the first time ever, Chloe didn't scoff at an offhanded prayer comment.

For the time time ever, Chloe began to wonder if someone, somewhere out there was actually listening to their prayers...

...Well, at least while Jeopardy wasn't on.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
